The baby that is yours Vincent Valentine
by Tifa Aya Lockheart21
Summary: Tifa is with Cloud they where happy but then Cloud said something to her and she letf him for the father of her unborn child that is Vincents. VinxTifa
1. What you are having my Baby!

Tifa and Vincent

I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

"Cloud STOP." Tifa yelled at him.

"NO YOU DON LOVE ME." Cloud said to her and he was very drunk.

"Cloud just stop." Tifa said to him and the house was measly because of Cloud.

"NO TIFA." Cloud said to her.

"Fine Cloud have your way, bye." Tifa said to him and then she from their house ran to Vincent's house in Nibelheim.

Tifa was raining throw Nibelheim.

"Vincent help me." Tifa said knocking on the door.

She hears him moving around in the house.

"Tifa what is the matter." Vincent asks her.

"Its Cloud." Tifa said to him.

"Come in Tifa then." Vincent said to her then she ran in to the house. Then she kissed him on the lips they pull apart.

"Tifa what did Cloud do now." Vincent asks her.

"He said that I hate him." Tifa said to him and then she kisses him again on the lips.

"Will he lost the bast thing he had with you Tifa." Vincent said to her and kissed her.

"Vincent." Tifa asked him.

"Ya Tifa." Vincent said to her.

"I think I am going to have you baby." Tifa said to him.

"Wow Tifa." Vincent said to her.

"I know you said to think about if so when get married." Tifa said to him.

"Well I love you Tifa Lockheart and I want our child." Vincent said to her.

"Vincent I love you too." Tifa said to him and then they kissed.

"Vincent I sleepy." Tifa said to him.

"So am I." Vincent said to her. They walk up the steeps to his room and to sleep to the next day.

Tifa weak up first to see her Vincent sleep on so she thinks.

"Good mooring Tifa." Vincent said to her.

"Good mooring Vincent." Tifa said to him.

Vincent gets up form the bed to go to the bathroom for a shower.

Tifa walks to the kitchen to see what she can make for them.

With Cloud in his old house in Nibelheim or the New Nibelheim.

"Where id she." Cloud said to the house.

"Darn Tifa I love Areis not you." Cloud said to no one.

Back With Tifa and Vincent.

"Tifa how mean months are you." Vincent asked her.

"The Dr. said I was two weeks why." Tifa said and ask him.

"Just thinking." Vincent said to her.

"Ok." Tifa said to him.

"Do you know what it is Tifa." Vincent asked nice to her.

"I do now know Vincent, why." Tifa ask and said to him.

"I was just thanking Tifa." Vincent said to her.

"That is ok Vince you have a right to know." Tifa said to him and walks over to him and kisses him.

"Ok Tifa." Vincent said to her and kissed her back.

"You kwon Cloud will come looking for me Vince." Tifa said to him and kissed him back.

"Ya I know and he lost you Tifa." Vincent said to her.

Then they were was a knock at the door.

"I will get it." Tifa said to Vincent and gets up from his arms.

She gets to the door and opens it to find Cloud.

"Hi." Tifa said to him.

"Hey Tif will you come home." Cloud asked her.

"No Cloud." Tifa said to him.

"Why Tif." Cloud said to her.

"I left you Cloud." Tifa said to him and then Vincent comes up behind her to see who is at the door.

"Cloud what do you want." Vincent said to the younger man.

"I came to get Tifa back from you demon." Cloud said to him.

"CLOUD GET THE FKING OUT OF MY LIFE I HATE YOU I LOVE VINCENT NOW just go." Tifa yelled and said to him.

Then he left them for now.

Tifa look at Vincent to see him very mad.

"Vincent I want to sleep now." Tifa said to him.

But for a couple of sec's he do not move.

"Vincent." Tifa said to him this not goes for me and the baby I could lose it.

"What Tifa sorry I did not here you." Vincent said to her.

"I want to sleep." Tifa said to him again.

"Ok Tifa." Vincent said to her.

She walks to their room. He goes to the lab to walk clean it so he can read down there.

With Cloud out of the house of Vincent and Tifas.

"Man why me Aeris." Cloud said to no one.

Back with Tifa.

In side Tifas head.

"_I love Vincent." Tifa said to herself._

_Then why do you let him go then to the lab under the house?" Ryoko said to her._

(I am Ryoko talking to Tifa from her baby it is girl.)

"_Because he when left the bed then or latter." Tifa said to Ryoko._

"_Who are you." Tifa asked it._

"_I am you daughter Ryoko Aya Lockheart." Ryoko said to her mom._

"_Oh my." Tifa said to her._

"_It is ok do not tell dad ok." Ryoko said to her._

"_Why Ryoko." Tifa asked her._

"_He will now in his own time not now mom that will be to much for him you and the others killed my older brother Sephiroth." Ryoko said to her and then she was about to cry._

"_What the." Tifa said to her._

"_I will stop now just do not ask him he will tell you soon." Ryoko said to her._

"_Ok bye." Tifa said to her._

Out side of Tifa head.

She was real scared now that she cried for hours.

"What have I done." Tifa asked the room.

"_Mother stop its ok he is alive." Ryoko said to her._

Why me." Tifa asked herself.

"_Mom he knows she tell him." Ryoko said to her._

"_Mom he is coming." Ryoko said to her._

"_Thank you Ryoko." Tifa said to her._

"_Your welcome mom." Ryoko said to her._

"_Bye." Ryoko said to her._

"Tifa are you ok." Vincent asked her coming in the room to see on her.

"I am fine now Vince." Tifa said to him.

"Ok." Vincent said to her and gets in the bed with her.

"Good night Vincent." Tifa said to him.

"Good night Tifa." Vincent said to her.

They were a sleep no time.

I will update June 2 or 3.


	2. Wow your right Ryoko

I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

Tifa got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

"_Sorry mom." Ryoko said to her._

"_Its ok Ryoko I love you and your daddy." Tifa said to her._

"_I love you to mom." Ryoko said to her._

"_Mom had my g- pa said that you were an ancient." Ryoko ask to her._

"_No Ryoko my mom did but she die." Tifa said to her._

"_Will you remember Aeris right will she is wanting to come back to live the life she had before her dieth." Ryoko said to her._

"_Yes, but how do we bring her back Ryoko?" Tifa asked her._

"_You know that I will help go to the Forgotten City go to her body talk dad and Cloud with you and Red he is very smart in that area he may help too." Ryoko said to her._

"_Mom, dad is coming bye for now." Ryoko said to her._

"_Bye." Tifa said to her._

"Tifa are you ok." Vincent asked her.

"Yes Vincent I am and what about you." Tifa asked him.

"I am fine Tifa." Vincent said to her.

Tifa gets up to get a cup of water and is stop by Vincent.

"Tifa I think we should sleep not in the same room all the time." Vincent said to her.

"Mom you need to go to the Forgotten City now." Ryoko said to her. 

"_Why Ryoko." Tifa asked her._

"_Aeris is in pain right now." Ryoko said to her._

"_Oh my." Tifa said to her._

"_From what Ryoko." Tifa said to her._

"What Vincent sorry I did not here you." Tifa said to him scarred for Aeris.

"Tifa I think that we should not sleep in the same bed all the time." Vincent said to her again.

"O…Ok…. Vincent." Tifa said to him.

"_Mom_ _She is crying for your help and Hojo is hurting her." Ryoko said to her. _

"Are you ok." Vincent asked her.

"Why." Tifa asked him.

"I am scarred that Chaos will try something Tifa and the baby will get hurt to maybe." Vincent said to her.

"Oh sorry Vincent I need to go to the Forgotten City some time this week." Tifa said to him and walk away from him.

"_Man what is up with her." Vincent asked Chaos._

"_Is she with child, Vinney?" Chaos asked him._

"_Ya, why Chaos." Vincent asked him._

"_Oh shit go to the Forgotten City, Aeris can come back but how did she know, Vincent." Chaos asked him._

"_I do not know Chaos, she was cry the other day." Vincent said to him._

"_Then something is up with her Vincent just go to the Forgotten City and you will find out soon." Chaos said to him._

He walks out of the bathroom to see her packing for them to go to the Forgotten City.

"I need to call Red and get Cloud to go too." Tifa said to the room.

"Tifa how do you know that." Vincent asked her.

"Know what Vincent." Tifa asked him.

"That Aeris want's to live again." Vincent asked her.

"I saw her in my sleep, why Vincent." Tifa said to him she was not lying about some of it.

"Oh just thinking." Vincent said to her.

"Vincent you know that Aeris was the one to help me get over Cloud too right." Tifa asked him she real wanted to yell at him.

"Yes and No Tifa." Vincent said to her he wanting to yell but something when let him.

"I have keep a promise to her too." Tifa said him.

"Oh ok, why does it do have with me and Red." Vincent asked her.

"He knows how bring back Aeris it is in this house the lab one book can, I know where it is but you have the key." Tifa said to him.

"What do you mean Tifa." Vincent asked her.

"Ok you see Hojo hind the book away so no one can find it at all, but I find the other day when you were mad at me for opening the door." Tifa said to him.

"I was not mad at you, I was at Cloud for coming to my home were he is not welcome at all, he has to say sorry to you and me for one thing." Vincent said to her and walks out of the room to go find this book that Tifa said was in the lab.

"_Mom dad will find it so do not worry ok. I hate to see you like when g-pa died. You were so sad and mad. That you put up my older brother sword and you run after him. I was so scared that you would die. I cry that day for you and dad, but for dad he needs you now more then he saids to you Mom tell him you Love him, before its to late." Ryoko said to her._

"_Wow Ryoko your right, bye." Tifa said to her._

"_I know." Ryoko said to her._

"VINCENT GET BACK HERE NOW." Tifa yelled at him.

He then pop up out of nowhere to see what the hell was wrong.

"What is the matter Tifa." Vincent asked her.

"Vincent I real do love you and only you." Tifa said to him not lying at all and ran over to him and hugs him and kissed him.

"I love you too Tifa, now what is the yelling all about." Vincent said to her and hugs her back.

"Tifa what are you going to were to the Forgotten City." Vincent said to her.

She around for her red top and blue jeans to were.

"This will work for now." Tifa said to him. They were not so small on her.

"Ok I will go look for the book now what was the name Tifa." Vincent asked her.

"How to bring someone back to life Vincent." Tifa said to him.

"Ok bye for now Tifa." Vincent said to her.

I we update on June 5 or 7.


	3. You all get the past of Vin and Tifa

You want to know why Vincent is in Nibelheim. In Vincent pov.

I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

I come back to Nibelheim after the defeat of Sephiroth my son.

I did love Lucrecia the mother of my son. I had to move on and find the real me.

Will you want to know why Tifa is with my child?

We met at a bar. Tifa was at the bar drinking beer.

"Hi their Tifa." I said to her.

"Hi Vincent." She said to me.

"Why are you here Tifa." I asked her.

"Cloud left again to go find Aeris." She said to me.

"I am sorry to here that." I said to her.

"He loves her not me." She said to me.

"He needs to move on Tifa you are very nice and caring." I said to her.

"I just do not want to go home Vincent can go home with you." She said to me.

"All right come on then." I said to her.

We walked out of the bar to go to the Shinra house now Vincent home.

"Is this your house Vince." She asked me.

"Yes why do you ask Tifa." I said to her.

"Was thinking you would go back to your coffin of need." She said to me.

"Yes I would but lets get you out of the cold now Tifa." I said to her and she fallows me in my home.

"Wow Vince it's so butterful." She said to me. I had so time to make the place more of a home then it was when they find me.

"What do you think Tifa." I asked her.

"I love it Vince I would love to live with you in this house you have now." She said to me.

"Why thank you Tifa." I said to her. She may be drunk or not she is so butterful.

"You welcome Vince I love what you did to it." She said to me.


End file.
